Gordon's First Prank
by TangoBravoZulu
Summary: Gordon is famous for his Pranks! But what would turn an average child -OK! Gordon was never average, but you know what I mean; into the Prankster he is... What's his motivation?
1. Prologue

_Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds. Just enjoying them._

**Gordon's first Prank… Prologue**  
_–Set in Kansas before they move to the Island._

It's early April-Spring break, in the Tracy household and the boys are enjoying the warm spring weather at their home in the Kansas. A year has past since the tragic loss of Lucy Tracy and the boys are learning to carry on without their mother's guidance. Although it's harder for some than it would at first appear.

Scott is just about to celebrate his 14th birthday and is still learning to deal with the responsibility he shouldered when his mother died and his father withdrew from the family, although his growing desire for independence conflicts with his sense of duty to his family.

John at 12½ years old is quiet and shy. He avoids people from outside the family, although a fierce protector of his younger brothers he still acts as peace keeper. He doesn't like to see his brothers upset, even by each other. Star gazing is still John's favoured pastime.

Virgil at 10 is looking forward to his birthday in a few months. He has embraced his talents for music and art given him by his mother and takes pleasure in creating. He follows Scott on any outing he is allowed, especially any sporting events, although small for his age he is proving remarkably strong and resilient.

Gordon at 8 although not much younger than Virgil he is much less mature, still retaining many babyish mannerisms, he is still coming to terms with the dramatic changes in his life. He clings to his brothers looking to them for guidance and security. Especially Scott who it was that comforted him so much after the loss of their mother. Scott's apparent distance now confuses and scares him.

Alan at 4 years old is still very much the baby of the family, coddled and protected by everyone.

Jeff Tracy has rejoined his family and is desperately trying to hold it all together; with the help of his mother he has a fighting chance. His dreams of a better future are on hold as he concentrates on raising his boys, and finding an engineer, for his dream project.

The scene opens with Scott, Virgil and John heading down to the local park to play a game of catch… (Without the babies or so Scott hopes).

_

* * *

_

This story came to me while I was reading about yet another of Gordon's pranks, it takes a _**LOT**__ of effort to pull really good pranks… more effort than most people would think planning and setting up. So I wondered what it would take to get someone to put all that effort in, on a regular basis, what is the emotional driving force behind the Pranking? This is my take on in… Have you also noted that Gordon's pranks seem to get worse if he is under stress? _

_Please review, any and all comments welcome, but please make them constructive… Thanks._

_TBZ_


	2. Playing by the rules

_Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds. Just enjoying them._

**Gordon's first Prank… **

**_Playing by the rules._**

"Scotty, Scotty, can I come…" Gordon's high pitched voice carries down the dirt path to the park.

"No Gordo, you're too little. Go home" Scott's voice rose in impatience, why did the little brat have to follow him everywhere?

"Why can Virgil go?" Gordon's voice began to whine, grating on Scott's already tense nerves. All he wanted was to get out of the house for a while, away from the babies, and stretch his body, he was so tense with energy he needed to burn some off.

"Virgil's bigger than you."

"Yeah I'm bigger than you Gordo," Virgil ruffles the smaller boy's copper hair.

"But I want to play too…" Gordon's voice had risen to full volume, "I'm gonna tell Daddy you're being mean Scotty." Scott sighs knowing his day is just about to get worse.

John moves between Scott and Gordon and kneels down so that he is on a level with Gordon, "I tell you what Gordo, you can come…"

"No! No he's not coming!" Scott buts in loudly, his voice breaking into a squeak on the last word.  
John raises his hand looking up at Scott, pleading for peace from his brother with his eyes. Scott shrugs and turns away, he can never refuse John when he pleads like that. John turns back to Gordon and pointing a finger at the younger boy for emphasis says, "You can come Gordo, but you have to sit still and not get in the way." Scott huffs in disgust.

" 'kay Johnny." Gordon grins. Straightening John takes Gordon's hand and leads the way along the path towards the park.

Scott looks at Virgil who shrugs and follows the other two; Scott throws his hands in the air and shouts, "Fine, but the baby is your responsibility!" He follows his brother swinging his bat randomly at passing trees and shrubs.

The Tracy brothers walk to the far end of the park and set up to play ball. Scott happy now he is able to burn off some energy slips into big brother mode. "Right 'Fishy'," Scott smirks at Gordon, "you sit here and don't move, no going in the pond." Gordon sinks to the ground sullenly. Scott turns to John and Virgil, "OK I'm up first, Virgil you can field, John you can pitch." Scott pulls the ball and five sand bags out of his bag and places them in a diamond shape with one in the middle to mark where John is to stand while he pitches. "I thought this was just tossing the ball Scott." Virgil queries. "Yeah, it is" Scott says, "But you still need all the bits."

The three boys spread across the grass, John going to the pitchers bag while Virgil moves far out left field of Scott. Once they are all in place John pitches the ball towards Scott who smashes it out across the grass, it flies high over Virgil's head and halfway back to the path from the house. Virgil runs after it returning a little out of breath and tosses the ball back to John. John pitches the next ball, which is again slogged out over the grass, Virgil runs after it again. The third time Virgil shakes his head, so John runs after the ball returning to the pitchers bag to pitch to Scott again. Scott is enjoying himself, he can feel his body stretching and the energy coursing though him, he wished John was a better pitcher, so that he could really hit the ball, but he will have to manage for now.

John pitches the ball again; it is slower and out wide but Scott manages to clip it with enough force to have it sail up and away over Gordon's head, crashing into the pond. Gordon jumping up, runs after the ball, taking any opportunity to get in the water. The boys continued to play with Virgil and John taking turns pitching the ball, with Gordon; whose energy never seemed to flag, chasing it. After another 15 minutes of watching Scott smash the ball John decides enough is enough. "Scott, it's someone else's turn to bat." "Fine," Scott calls, he was getting bored anyway John's pitches are just not challenging enough. He drops the bat and snatches the ball from Virgil, "You can bat."

John moves closer in, grinning at Gordon, he is confident that if Virgil even hits the ball it won't go far or be as fast as Scott.

Virgil lines up over the sand bag, swinging the bat experimentally. Scott shrugs his shoulders, rolling them back to loosen them up. "Ready Virg." he yells.

"Yeah" Virgil replies.

Scott whines his body tight; the ball held loosely in his fist, with a sudden twist his body swings forward hurling the ball towards Virgil. Virgil swings frantically at the ball, but it sails over the top of his bat and crashes into the shrubbery behind him. "Strike One" Scott yells.

Virgil drops the bat to retrieve the ball and tosses it to Scott.

Again Scott whines his body tight, then swings out like a spring and propelles the ball down the pitch at Virgil. Virgil holds his ground and swings, but too late the ball has already crashed into the trees and shrubbery.

Gordon runs forward to get the ball and run it back to Scott. Scott ruffles the youngster's hair, "Thanks 'Fishy'." He grins.

For a third time Scott whines his body tight, he can feel the energy zinging around his muscles. He lets fly the ball and this time as Virgil swings, the bat and ball collided, snapping the bat straight out of Virgil's hands and crashing both into the trees behind him.

"You'rrrrr OUT" Scott cries.

Virgil looked up from his numb hands at Scott's shout. "NO, Not fair. You pitch too hard."

Scott grins as he comes running towards Virgil, John and Gordon coming from the other side of the field. "If you can't hit the ball Virge, then 'You'rrrr OUT!" says Scott in what he feels is a reasonable tone, "John's turn to bat." John notices the tears beginning to well in Virgil's eyes. "It's ok, let him have another go. I don't mind" John smiles at Virgil, who gives a weak smile in return. Scott frowns "No, he's out, he missed three balls."

John shakes his head, "Scott it's only a game, we're not keeping score."

"Yeah!" declares Gordon before ducking behind John.

"Then what's the point." Scott asks. "If you babies aren't going to play properly then I'm going home." He scoops his prize bat off the ground and stomps off across the grass towards the path to the house.

_

* * *

_

Ooooh isn't Scotty a rotten sport... See it's not just Alan that was a grumpy teenager, you'd think poor Jeff would be used to it by the time Alan reached 14. Don't worry Scott's not that bad, and he gets his just deserts.

_Next Chapter up soon. TBZ_


	3. Game of Hard Knocks

_Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds. Just enjoying them._

**Gordon's first Prank…**

**_Game of Hard Knocks._**

Scott stomps home, leaving his brothers to play at the park. He grumbles to himself about brothers not being able to play by the rules, it isn't his fault that Virgil can't hit the ball, and the rules are the rules. Scott is a firm believer in rules, even when he breaks them occasionally, he fells much happier knowing where he stands, rules give him a sense of control and safety. An orderliness. Scott doesn't like it when things start getting out of order. Like when his mother had died, up until then Scott had known exactly what to expect each day. His mother had always been organised and he knew what the day would bring. But after she died everything became chaotic, his father had spent all his time at work, baby Alan and Gordon would cry all the time, Grandma tried to help, but she didn't understand the rules. She didn't do things the same way his mother had. Scott tried to make sure that breakfast and lunch where served right, just like mum had done, and that the other boys did as they were meant to, just like mum said. But it was hard when dad wasn't home, and Grandma did things differently. It took time, but Scott finally understood the changes to the rules that his father and Grandmother had initiated. Now he felt safe again, the rules defined his life, he understood what was expected of him, and what he could expect from his family.

As Scott reaches the front gate, he stops to think. _'I shouldn't have left them there. Dad is going to be really angry. But it's not my fault they should have followed me, they know they aren't allowed to play at the park without me.'_ Scott shrugs his shoulders and slouches into the house. _'Hopefully dad won't see me.'_

Jeff Tracy and Grandma were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a quiet cup of coffee a rare occurance due to the demands of Tracy Industries and the regularly long hours Jeff kept at the office; Alan sat between them with a large piece of the chocolate cake that Grandma had just finished icing. Jeff heard the sound of a set of foot steps move towards the stairs to the second floor. With no other footsteps following he frowned and wondered which of the boys had returned on their own. He looks at his mother who is also frowning and says, "I'd better go see who that is and what's happening." Standing he follows the child upstairs, opening bedroom doors till he gets to Scott's door. "Scott, what are you doing home? Where are your brothers?" Scott shrugs his back to his father as he continues to read the magazine on his desk. "Scott where are the others?" Jeff repeats more firmly. "Still at the park, I think." Scott replied resentfully. "You left them at the park alone, you know you're meant to look out for them Scott. You're the eldest." Jeff's voice is laced with concern and anger. "Now get back down there and bring them home."

Scott slams the magazine down on his desk and shoves past his father stomping down the stairs. He grabs the front door yanking it open. Jeff at the top of the stairs calls "Slam that door and you will be grounded for a month." Scott closes the door with exaggerated care, and storms off down the path back towards the park, fuming all the way. He reaches the park in time to see his brothers happily playing catch with the ball he'd left. "Hey. You lot, you have to come home NOW!" he shouts.

"But we want to play," yells Gordon. "STIFF. Dad said you have to come home now." Scott yells back. He turns around heading back towards the house. John and Virgil look at each other, looks like Scott was in one of THOSE moods again. They quickly pick up the bag of equipment and hustle Gordon along, heading home.

Back at the house Scott stomps back up to his room and close the door, carefully. He was angry, but not stupid. Dad wouldn't put up with slamming doors. The others head for the kitchen where they can smell Grandma's cooking. Alan is still at the table finishing the last of his cake. "Oh yum, Gran, can we have some…" Gordon asks eyeing the cake his baby brother is stuffing into his mouth. "Yes dear, just wash your hands, all of you. I'll cut you a piece each," she replies.

After washing their hands the boys sit around the table drinking milk and devouring the delicious chocolate cake Grandma had put in front of them. "Where's dad" asks John. "Oh, he's on the telephone in his office dear, don't disturb him now." She smiles at her grandsons "Once you're finished you can go outside to play," she says, "I have to get on with preparing dinner."

The boys quickly finish their cake and put their plates and glasses on the sink, they head outside to play, baby Alan following. Outside John grabs a big soft ball and slowly passes it to Alan, who giggles and throws it in the general direction of Virgil missing entirely. Virgil laughs and chases the ball, tossing it to Gordon who then tosses it to John. The game continues in this manner for a while until Alan gets tired and they go to the swings, set up beside the pool to play; John pushes Alan while Virgil pushes Gordon. They continue to play happily until their father calls them in for dinner.

In his bedroom above the garden, Scott watches his brothers playing. He wants to go and join them, but also fells he is too old for silly baby games. He is stuck between. Feeling too old to join in, but lonely and wanting his brothers' company. It really sucked being the eldest. He tosses himself onto his bed and slips into a half sleep, dosing and dreaming of flying one of the jets that plastered his bedroom walls.

His father's call for dinner wakes him up. He rouses himself and drags his body down the stairs, bumping into the hall table at the bottom. With his rapid growth Scott found his body playing all sorts of tricks on him. Not only was his voice jumping from the deep tone of his father to a embarrassingly high pitched whine, his long legs and arms were causing all sorts of clumsiness. He stumbles into the kitchen and sits in his chair between John and Virgil. Gordon sits next to John, with Alan next to Virgil. Jeff sits at the other end of the table opposite Scott. As Grandma brings the last of the dishes to the table and sits between Alan and Virgil. Jeff says 'Grace', and then passes around the dishes of pie, potatoe and vegetables. John helps Gordon, while Jeff dishes up Alan's meal. They all settle down to eat, with little conversation until most of the meal had been finished. "So what did you boys do today?" Jeff asks his sons looking around the table. John looks up, "We played ball in the park…" Gordon pipes in, 'Scott wouldn't let me play…" Jeff looks at his eldest who is scowling at Gordon, "Is that right Scott?"

"He's too small Dad, he just gets in the way." Scott objects.

"Scott, you have to make allowances for your brothers they won't always be too small, and I need you to be responsible for your brothers, I'm relying on you." Jeff reasons.

Scott huffs and returns to his dinner, continuing to scowl at Gordon when his father isn't looking.

Jeff looks at the other boys, "What else did you do." "Johnny played ball wiff me and Gordi," calls Alan happily, "He pushed us on swing too." Jeff smiles at his youngest son, nodding thanks to John. He could always rely on John to watch out for the younger boys, even when Scott was not paying attention. He knew Scott would not let anything serious happen to his brothers, but just now he was more caught up in his own world than that of his brothers, and with the demands of Tracy Industries, Jeff needed Scott focused. Jeff looks back at his eldest; his dark head hung low over his dinner, shovelling his second helping in with the fork. That was another thing; they just couldn't fill him up at the moment. At the rate he was growing he was likely to make the 6 foot mark before his 15th birthday. While Jeff wasn't a short man, it looked like Scott might actually top him.

Once dinner was over, Jeff helped to clear the table, instructing Virgil and Scott to the wash the dishes. They had a dishwasher, but Grandma insisted that the boys help with this one task each night, so John, Virgil and Scott took turns, Gordon and Alan being considered too young yet to risk with the china and glassware.

Jeff took the two youngest boys upstairs for a bath and to ready them for bed time. John following, he often joined the youngest two at bath time if he wasn't doing the dishes, he'd sit outside the bath while Gordon would splash and dive around in the water trying to drown Alan and the bathroom. Gordon just loved the water, getting him out was always a battle. Tonight was no exception.

After pulling Alan from the bath, drying his wriggling body and dressing him in his spaceship PJ's. Jeff sends him down stairs with John to read a bed time story and have their bedtime hot chocolate.

Jeff goes back into the bathroom to find Gordon sunk under the bubbles and water in the bath, eye's closed, holding his breath. Jeff yanks him above the water, causing Gordon to cough and splutter with surprise. "Don't do that Gordon, you scared me." Jeff yells. Gordon laughs, "I was just seeing how long I could hold my breath Daddy." He grins "I got to 50." Jeff sighs, "Gordon, don't put you head under the water unless I or one of your older brothers are with you OK? It's dangerous." "Yes Daddy." Gordon replies looking down trodden. Jeff shakes his head and ruffles his son's wet copper coloured locks. "You really are part fish aren't you Gordon?" Gordon grins up at his father nodding vigorously. Nothing kept Gordon's spirits down for long. "Come on you; let's get you dry and ready for bed." Jeff pulls his son out of the bath wrapping him in a towel, "Scott and Grandma will have the hot chocolate ready." Jeff turns to empty the bath, having learned that a full bath was too much of a temptation to young Gordon, who had been found in it fully dress in his PJ's several times in the past.

Gordon, thinking of the yummy hot chocolate waiting downstairs, dashes out of the bathroom and runs down the stairs leaving a wet trail behind him. He runs into the living room, with the towel trailing like a cape. The combination of wet feet and the shinny wood floor is his undoing. He slides across the floor his feet cycling trying to gain purchase as Scott enters the room carrying the tray of hot chocolate. Gordon collides with the back of Scott's leg which gives way throwing him backwards. The tray flies into the air, the mugs of hot chocolate flipping and raining down. Gordon continues to slide crashing into the opposite wall, while Scott falls onto his back the tray crashing down to his side. He dodges the falling mugs but the contents coated him from the top of his dark, now frothy, head to his knees. Warm frothy, milky chocolate drips down his face and off the end of his nose, there are several squishy marshmallows stuck in his hair and over his face and sweater.

Jeff hearing the crash comes racing into the room, quickly followed by Virgil and Grandma. John and Alan sit on the lounge looking at Scott in wonder. Gordon picks himself up, rubbing his sore bottom, he sidles over to John. Scott didn't look happy. Smiles and giggles start to rumble from John and Virgil. Gordon looks at his father to see if he is in trouble, but Jeff's eyes are alive with merriment to see the state of his eldest son looking like a strangely frosted gnome, the foam and marshmallows hanging from his chin and eyebrows giving him a comic appearance.

Scott hauls himself off the floor dripping the now cooling chocolate across the floor. "Dad, Gordon crashed into me!" he shouts. "I can see son, go clean up." Scott glares at Gordon as he stomps out of the room. "Gordon…" Jeff looks at his wet son quailing beside John. He can't help himself, he begins to laugh, "…you really should be more careful." His laughter releases the others who all doubled over in hysterics.

Jeff picks up the broken mugs and tray while John runs to get the mop and bucket, nearly slipping in the mess himself. Once it was all cleaned up, Grandma makes some more hot chocolate while Jeff takes Gordon back upstairs to dress.

They are all in the lounge drinking their hot chocolates when Scott returns in his own PJ's. Jeff looks at his eldest son, his face suddenly contorting with contained laughter. Seeing their father struggling the other four boys turned to look at their eldest brother. Scott still has slimy pink marshmallows in his hair, and chocolate spread across his face, he obviously hadn't wash properly. Alan grins, "You look like a Clown". Gordon and Virgil immediately burst in to laughter; John tries to hold it in but fails, joining his brothers and father in their laughter at Scott's expense. Scott glares at Gordon, "GORDON COOPER TRACY you are so in for it…" Jeff immediately stops laughing, "It was an accident Scott." Scott scowls and swinging around he stomps off to his room, this time giving the door a really good slam. Jeff looks at his other sons who are all still laughing hysterically, Gordon with a strange gleam in his eyes.

TBC…

_

* * *

_

Poor Scott, well he kind of deserved it after his earlier behaviour… didn't he?


	4. The Aftermath

_Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds. Just enjoying them._

**Gordon's first Prank…**

**_The aftermath…_**

Once the boys have finished their hot chocolate and John has finished reading their bed time story, Jeff carries Alan up stairs while leading Gordon by the hand. The boy still has a silly grin plastered across his face. "Did you see Scott Daddy?" he giggles "he looked so funny and everyone laughed." "Yes Gordon," Jeff replies, "I saw Scott."

"Everyone thinks it was funny, don't they Daddy?" Gordon looks at his father, wonder on his face. "I did something really funny, didn't I Daddy?"

Jeff lowers the sleepy Alan on to his bed and picks Gordon up, placing him on his bed, "It was an accident Gordon, and you didn't mean it." Gordon nods enthusiastically, "Yes Daddy, but it was funny wasn't it?" Smiling Jeff agrees, "Yes Gordon it was funny, but I don't think Scott thought it was very funny, I think he was upset?" Gordon frowns, he doesn't like upsetting his big brother, but most of the time Scott doesn't even look at Gordon, he did tonight, '_he looked right at me_,' thinks Gordon, _'and he called me by my whole name.'_

Gordon snuggles under his covers, his manic grin still in place. Jeff sits next to his second youngest son, Gordon is so different to the other boys, and his affinity to water is only one factor, his desire for attention another. The other boys just accepted that they were part of the family, they didn't ask for any special attention or seek anything more than was given. But Gordon, he seemed to be searching for something more, especially from Scott. Jeff knew Gordon idolised his eldest brother, if only Scott would return some of the sentiment. Perhaps it was because he was so young when Lucy died. Alan was too young to know any different, and the others had graduated away from the apron strings, although they missed their mother terribly, Gordon was still a baby and his mother still a very important part of his everyday life. Jeff sighs, regretting his withdrawal from his family after the tragedy and allowing Scott to take such a large part in running the house hold. '_It should have been me Gordon and the others turned to,'_ he thinks, _'not Scott, he wasn't old enough for that responsibility'_. Jeff sighs again and tucks his copper haired child into bed, kissing him on the forehead. "Good night Gordon, sleep tight." Gordon yawns, "G'dnight Daddy."

Jeff turns to Alan who is already half asleep on top of the covers. "Come'n 'Sprout' lets get you into bed." He tucks Alan under his covers and kisses him on the forehead, "Good night little one." Alan blinks sleepily at his father and rolling over is soon fast asleep.

Jeff quietly leaves the room, turning on the night light and pulling the door to.

He can hear the shower running, Scott's bedroom door is open so he waits in the hall until Scott has finished.

Scott opens the bathroom door to find his father standing waiting for him. They looked at each other, almost eye to eye in height. _'When did he get so tall' _Jeff wonders to himself.

_'Now I'm in for it,'_ Scott thinks.

Jeff smiles and reaches for his eldest son, it has been awhile since Scott has allowed his father the privilege of a hug. "I'm sorry for laughing Scott." He pulls his son close for a tight hug. Then pulls back to look him in the eyes. "You are growing up so fast. I sometimes forget you're a young man now, not a child like your brothers." Scott shrugs, a little embarrassed by his fathers display of emotion. "Come back down stairs and I'll get Grandma to get you a fresh cup of hot chocolate, I think there's some of Gran's chocolate cake left as well." Scott grins, "OK." Together they go back down stairs Jeff directing Scott into the lounge, while he goes into the kitchen to see his mother and get Scott his hot chocolate and cake.

Virgil and John are sat in front of the TV on the carpet watching a sports telecast. Scott slips onto the lounge behind his brothers, not yet ready to forgive them for laughing at him. Jeff comes back into the room carrying the cake and hot chocolate, handing them to Scott.

Grandma follows smiling at the boys and settles in her chair by the fireplace. Virgil and John turn around to look at the cake their brother has. "Where's ours?" Virgil asks.

"You had some before dinner," replies Grandma. Scott smirkes at his brothers, making exaggerated sounds of pleasure as he eats his cake. Virgil and John turned back to the TV in disgust.

Jeff sits down across the room in his chair and picks up a book, settling back to read. Once he has finished his cake and hot chocolate Scott puts the plate and cup on a side table and slips down on the floor next to his brothers. "I hope you plan on taking that to the kitchen, young man," Grandma stated.

"Yes Gran, the next Advert break." Scott replied looking over his shoulder at his Grandmother. He rolls his eyes at his brothers, who both snigger in agreement.

Together they turn back to the TV watching the action. As the game reaches its' finale the boys get up on their knees cheering their teams on, jostling each other as opposing teams score the last points, Scott is just as boisterous as his two brothers. Jeff looks at them over the top of his book, at times Scott's not quite as grown up as he appears,_ 'there's still a lot of the little boy in him.'_ Jeff thinks to himself. He smiled quietly to his mother watching the boy's rough play. The game over Jeff stands. The tumble of boys on the carpet stopped tickling each other, and looks up at their father. "Ok bed time boys."

Sounds of, "Oh Dad, it's too early," "I'm not tired," "Just five more minutes" echo around the room.

Jeff shakes his head. "Bed time," he states more firmly, eye's daring the boys to refuse. Their shoulders drooping, they stand and trudge off to bed, saying good night. "Don't forget the plate and cup Scott." Grandma notes. Scott diverts to the kitchen to drop off his plate and cup, then follows Virgil and John up the stairs. Calling good night to each other they head for their separate bed room. Jeff follows them up the stairs and put his head into each room, saying 'Good night' and turning out the lights. He wanders back down stairs, and stepping back into the front room, saying to his mother 'I'm going to just get some paperwork done." His mother looks up, "Don't be too long you need to get some sleep as well, the boys aren't the only one that are exhausted." Jeff nods and retreats to his office.

Up stairs Scott waits until his fathers footsteps have receded down the steps then quietly leaves his room. He makes his way across the hall to Gordon and Alan's bedroom, poking his head in at the door. Alan is tucked tightly under his blankest his blonde hair poking out the top. Scott crouched beside him pulling the covers away from his face and tucking his brown teddy in beside him. He gives Alan a tender kiss on the cheek. Next he turns to Gordon. Gordon's covers were dragging on the floor while Gordon lays sprawled across the bed his legs hanging over the edge and his pillow on the floor. Scott shakes his head. He picks the pillow up and puts it on the bed, rolling Gordon over onto it, next he straightened the covers, making sure the little boy is tightly covered. "Good night 'Fishy'," he whispers, giving Gordon a quick kiss on the forehead.

Leaving the room he moves down the hall to Virgil's room. Virgil is also buried deeply under the covers, his chocolate brown hair poking out the top and his feet out the bottom. Scott pulls the covers down over his feet, and away from Virgil's face. He crouches down beside Virgil's head brushing the fringe back. "Night Virg," He whispers lightly kissing his middle brothers cheek.

Next is John's room, Scott opens the door expecting to see John asleep, tucked under the covers. Instead he finds him sitting up looking at the door. "What are you doing still awake?" Scott asks. John smiles, "Just waiting for 'Mother Hen' to check on her chicks," he laughs quietly. Scott smiles, "Yeah right, I'm no 'Mother Hen'." John shakes his head, "Are they all tucked in?" Scott nods and sits on his brother bed, "Yeah, all tucked in."

The two boys talk for a little while about the game they had been watching on TV. Then yawning they say good night. Scott gets up to leave the room as John rolls himself under his covers. "Hey, 'Mother Hen'..." Scott looks back at his brother frowning. "No need to check on me later OK?" Scott shrugs and nods. "Good night Johnny." He quietly closes the door, knowing he'd be back before he can sleep; just to be sure John is safely asleep.

Scott enters his own room and sits at his desk looking at the photo of his family, his parents sitting in a park with his brothers' and himself gathered around on the picnic blanket. His father was leaning back against a tree with Gordon in his lap and his arm around John who is leaning into his side. Alan was in his mother's arms only a year old, with Virgil and Scott crouched beside her laughing at something in Alan's hands. The photo brings back bitter sweet memories. _"I'm looking after them Mum, I promise."_ He whispers to the photo. Quietly he sneaks back down the hall to check on John, who is now fast asleep. Scott returns to his own room and tucks himself into bed. Duties done for the day, he sleeps.

TBC…

_

* * *

_

Ah… isn't that sweet? See Scott's not just the nasty big brother with attitude. But what has been awoken in Gordon… will the world ever be the same again?


	5. Big Brothers don't cry

_Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds. Just enjoying them._

**Gordon's first Prank… **

**_Big brothers don't cry…_**

It is the 4th of April and Scott is up early, his excitement curbed a little by the knowledge that another birthday has passed without his mother. Still a birthday was a birthday, and Scott was hoping for big things. Or at least one big thing, Scott had been desperate for flying lessons for years, and last birthday his father had suggested that maybe when he was fourteen he would be old enough. He just hoped that his father remembered.

Stumbling down stairs still in his PJs, Scott found Grandma in the kitchen quietly drinking a cup of coffee at the table. "Good morning Scott, you're up early this morning." She smiles.

Scott grins, "Can I have a cup of coffee Gran?"

"Scott you know your not old enough yet, how about a glass of milk or juice." Scott scowls he feels old enough, it's just the adults can't see it. Sighing he pours some milk into a glass and sits beside his Grandmother.

They sit in companionable silence watching the sunlight creep across the kitchen and the sounds of the others waking. "You better go get dressed before your father sees you." Gran instructs Scott, "What would you like for your birthday breakfast?"

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon and hash browns, Scott grins widely, "Please." He dashes out of the kitchen to beat his brothers to the shower before getting dressed.

By the time everyone has come down for breakfast Gran has everything laid out ready and there is a pile of presents sitting in the middle of the table. Scott sits in his chair eyeing the pile, not as big as last year, but with more promise he hopes.

Everyone sits while Virgil hands the first present to Scott. Scott rips into the paper uncovering a painting of a jet fighter obviously painted by Virgil. "Great Virg, an F18, this is great."

Next John hands over a parcel, Scott unwraps a heavy book on Aerodynamics. "Thanks John." He gives his next younger brother a high five.

Gordon picks up a parcel wrapped in bright yellow paper, 'Mine next, mine next…" he shouts. Scott smiled "OK Fishy." He tears open Gordon's present to find a model plane. "Can I help you make it? Gordon asks. "Sure Gordon." Scott is feeling generous today, after all his dad is going to give him flying lessons, isn't he?

Next baby Alan picks up a present. "Here Scotty, me help" Alan carries the long tube like parcel around the table to Scott. Scott ruffles his baby brother's hair, "Thanks Sprout." He carefully assists Alan in unwrapping the gift, to find a poster of several different models of aeroplanes, "Alan this is fantastic." Scott carefully puts the poster with is other gifts as his Grandmother passes the largest and second last of the parcels on the table.

"Happy birthday Scott." Scott's grin spreads even wider across his face, "Thanks Gran." He makes quick work of the wrapping to find a brown bomber jacket with various flight style badges on it. "Yeah!" he exclaims.

Next comes the one he has been waiting for. His father pushes the small envelop towards Scott. "Happy Birthday Son..." Jeff smiles at his eldest son, "I hope this is what you want." With baited breath Scott carefully opens the envelop, he pulls out the card and read the message inside. "Dear Scotty, best wishes for your fourteenth birthday, I hope you enjoy the day and this trip…" 'Trip?' Scott wonders, he turned over the small piece of paper in the card, on it is printed details of an 'Air Show' and two tickets are attached.

"I thought you might like to take a friend or one of your brothers." Jeff said with a smile, looking at his son in expectation. Scott looks at the tickets, then at his father and back at the tickets, _'An air show? Not flying lessons. An air show?' _"Yeah, thanks Dad," his voice wavers. His smile slipping from his face, quickly he turns to collect his other gifts, "I'll go and put this lot upstairs…" his voice brakes on the last word. "I'll be back in a minute…"

Carrying the gifts, head down Scott heads out the kitchen door. "Don't hold breakfast for me…" He calls as quickly he dashes up to his room, before the tears started in earnest. He can't cry in front of his brothers', he never cries in front of his brothers', big brothers don't cry. Half in anger, half in regret Scott slumped on his bed.

Stunned the rest of the family sit at the table, Jeff looks at his mother. He thought he had bought the perfect gift for his plane loving son. Motioning to his mother to serve breakfast to the other boys.

Jeff heads upstairs to confront his eldest son. At the door he hears Scott sobbing quietly. He hasn't heard that since before Lucy died. Scott didn't cry, he just didn't. Sighing and wishing he had allowed his mother to come and see to Scott, Jeff pushes the door open.

"Scott…" he questions, "Scott, what's wrong. I thought you'd love the air show."

Scott wipes his face with a sleeve and looks at his father. "You said I could have flying lessons, you promised when I was fourteen I could have flying lessons. YOU. PROMISED." Tears streamed down his face.

In surprise Jeff sat next to his son. "Scott…" he shakes his head; he can't remember making any promises, especially like this. "I'm sorry, but you're just not old enough, flying a plane is very complicated. It's not like riding a bike." He pulls a reluctant Scott towards him in a hug. "Maybe, and I mean MAYBE when you're sixteen."

Scott looks at his father distraught, "But you promised."

Jeff shakes his head, "I'm sorry Scott, No not yet." He turns Scott towards him and wipes his face with a handkerchief, "Now come back down to breakfast, before you upset everyone." Scott takes the handkerchief and blows his nose. "You've still got the air show at the end of the week." Jeff cajoles. With a sad half smile Scott nods and rejoins his father and brothers' for breakfast.

TBC...

* * *

_Ah, poor Scotty... not the spoilt eldest afterall. _


	6. Chocolate Surprise

_Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds. Just enjoying them._

**Gordon's first Prank… **

**_Chocolate Surprise…_**

The rest of the morning passes quietly, but as the afternoon of the party approaches Scott's excitement builds. He has ten of his friends coming over for a pool party. Four of them girls, one is Suzie, a girl that Scott is particularly interested in. Even if he isn't sure why, she just made him feel funny, nice funny. Two others are friends of Suzie's, that she insisted came, and the last is John's best friend from next door, Zoey, Scott didn't see her as a girl anyway, she was just John's friend. That left the six boys from Scott's year. His best friends Wyatt, Phil, Lex, Dominic, Ben and Brady.

John, Virgil and Scott put up decorations around the pool while Jeff set up the pool heater; running full power to raise the temperature of the water, while trying to keep Gordon out of it, which proved impossible. After finding his second youngest brother in the pool again, Scott complained to his father. "Dad, Gordon's going to ruin everything. Can't you take him away?" Shrugging Jeff, looked at his red headed son, "Sorry Scott, I think it's just something you'll have to live with. The boys are staying." Scott stomped back into the kitchen, grumbling about younger brothers.

By the time the party is in full swing, Gordon and Alan are happily swimming with the guests. Scott tries to separate them from the group but Suzie, has taken a liking to Alan and has decided that he and Gordon are cute. 'Cute, his brothers are cute.' Scott doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. It had taken him weeks to work up the nerve to ask Suzie to his party and then he had had to ask her friends as well, and now Gordon and Alan are taking all of her attention. It was his party, wasn't it?

Gordon is having the time of his life… _'Everyone is laughing with him as he makes silly faces and dunks Alan and Virgil and splashes people. Everyone thinks he's funny. Except Scott, Scott keeps glaring at him and telling him to go away. Why doesn't Scott laugh, Gordon loves Scott, why can't he make Scott laugh.' _Gordon thinks to himself, sighing he decides he has to try harder.

He bounces higher and splashes harder, makes louder and funnier noises, everyone laughs except Scott. By the time Grandma announces Birthday Cake, Gordon is getting desperate. Scott is ignoring him, Gordon can't bear for Scott to ignore him, if Scott ignores him, he might leave, like mum had.

Everyone gathers around the table, making appreciative comments about Grandma's cake. Rich chocolate icing over sweet yellow cake; Scott's particular favourite. Scott stands in front of the cake the centre of attention with all his friends and brothers around the table. Alan sitting on his father's shoulders watching on while Grandma lights the candles and stands ready to take the photos. As everyone sings 'Happy Birthday to you…' Gordon circles the table trying to find a place where he can see his brother. He is being ignored by everyone now, and he can't get in anywhere. Even John hasn't notice. Sadly Gordon stands behind Scott as a second round of "Happy Birthday to you," is sung.

As the 'Hip, Hip Hooray's' sound Gordon has a sudden inspiration he remembers when he had accidentally tripped Scott and the hot chocolate had covered him; everyone had laughed with Gordon, they had all liked Gordon. No one had ignored him. Quietly Gordon sneaks up behind Scott, as Scott leans forward to blow out the candles; Gordon blows as hard as he can on his party blower. Surprised Scott jumps forward tipping the table and sending the cake flying up into the air and down on to his head, as he falls to the grass, cake and icing dribbling down his face and chest.

Stunned silence.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY!" Scott roars, jumps to his feet and chases Gordon around the pool, Gordon runs as he has never run before, his heart pounding and a grin as wide as the Kansas sky plastered across his face. Quickly Scott catches Gordon grabbing him; he raises the squealing eight year old to shoulder hight then tosses him into the pool.

All the children roared with laughter.

Gordon splutters to the surface, laughing with everyone else, after a moment Scott joins in, wiping cake off his face and chest.

"GORDON, inside now!" Jeff orders dragging the wet boy out of the pool. "Scott, follow me."

The two boys follow their father meekly into the house, Scott's hand on his younger brother's shoulder in silent support for the joint roasting they are about to get. Gordon looks up at his big brother. Wonder in his eyes… _'Scott isn't ignoring him anymore…'_

_Nearly finished..._

Ho Boy, does Scott realise what he has done with his silent support? Read on to see. (Note Scott's 'Friends'?)


	7. Epilogue And so it begins

_Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds. Just enjoying them._

**Gordon's First Prank...**

**_Epilogue: _**_And so it begins… _

Gordon sits at the kitchen table he issupposed to be doing his homework, but he can't sit still for the excitement and expectation running through him. His next older brother Virgil sits opposite quietly writing while baby Alan scribbleson a piece of paper. Gordon grins and tried to concentrate, he knows John and Zoey are upstairs studying at the computer, and Scott will be home soon from Football practice. Quickly he stands up, "Gran, I just remembered I need a book from my room," Grandma looks at Gordon; sure he is trying to get out of doing his homework, "Make it quick Gordon, you need to have that done before dinner."

Gordon dashes out of the room; he just needs to check that everything is set.

Satisfied he grabs a book randomly from his bookshelf and returns to the kitchen table to try and concentrate on his homework.

Twenty minutes later, with little more homework done, Gordon hears the sound of a car pulling up at the front gate, Scott is home.

Scott stomped through the back door, leaving it to slam shut behind him; he dumps his muddy boots in the utility room and continues into the kitchen, "Hi." He grins at his brothers' working at the table walks over and looks at Alan's work, "Hey Sprout, you're doing well, better than Fishy there!" Scott smirks at Gordon, pulling a face Gordon looks back at his books, his attention firmly on Scott's movements. "What's for dinner Gran?" the older boy asks. "You'll see when it comes to the table, now go get changed and get you homework done before your father gets home."

"Yes Gran." Scott grabs his bag off the floor where he'd dropped it and runs up to his room.

"Scott! No running in the house." Calls Grandma. Gordon and Virgil smirk at each other. Quiet settles over the kitchen again as Grandma continues to prepare dinner and the three boys return to their work.

A CRASH sounds from upstairs. Movement stops in the kitchen.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY…. YOU. ARE. DEAD.!" Scott's voice reverberates around the house.

In the kitchen where Grandma is rushing into the hallway, Gordon grins manically at his brothers, the sudden sound of stomping feet heading for the stairs and Scott's rants of rage spur him into action. He jumps up from his chair and dashes towards the back door, "Don't tell him which way I went, OK?" he asks a stunned Virgil and Alan, they just nod. The back door slams shut as Scott storms into the kitchen covered in wet sticky white powder, followed by John and Zoey, "WHERE IS HE?" he roars…

Little does he know but it will be a refrain often repeated…

THE END.


End file.
